After Hours
by KirklandHummelBonnefoyAnderson
Summary: Mr. Hummel runs into an old friend. Klaine. Adult!Au Rated T because of language and implied Klex.


Kurt had sat in his classroom, typing away at his laptop, desperately trying to finish the next day's lesson plan before seven o'clock. He heard a knock on the door and absentmindedly waved in whoever it was, figuring that it was simply the janitor coming in to clean up the mess left by the students. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, his eyes not leaving his work. He wanted to be finished as soon as possible.

He froze when a pair of hands nearly slammed against the desk, a pair of painfully familiar, lightly tanned hands, calloused from spending nearly all of their free time plucking at guitar strings. He peered up at the other man through his spectacles, a thin eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Mr. Hummel," the other man greeted him, one of his familiar, rough hands reaching out to run it's fingers along Kurt's cheek. His tone was slightly suggestive, as it always was when Kurt was addressed by him. Flirtatious and suave, with the occasional hint of alcohol carried over by his breath. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

Kurt sighed, quickly saving his nearly complete document and pocketing his spectacles before properly meeting the other's gaze. "Lovely evening to get drunk off of your ass, isn't it, Blaine?" he replied, leaning forward against his elbows, a sly smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "You're hopeless, really. What are you even doing here? You got fired, remember? For possession of alcohol on the premises."

Blaine laughed, hooking a finger under Kurt's chin and lifting his face up so their eyes met. "Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, leaning forward against the desk. "I've missed you so much, Kurt. I've missed your pretty little face. Your lips..." His thumb brushed over Kurt's mouth softly, barely coming in contact with his skin but touching him just enough to send shivers down his spine. "I can't ever forget how freaking _soft_ they are..."

Kurt held his gaze for a moment before pulling away - reluctantly, although he'd never admit it - leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you were engaged."

"Dave called it off," Blaine replied, only the smallest hint of dissapointment lacing his speech. "Said he didn't want to tie the knot with a drunk."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Don't know if I would, either, if I were him."

"But..." Blaine replied, leaning forward carefully, so their faces were almost touching. "But you're not him."

Kurt met his gaze firmly, inhaling deeply. "Exactly."

They both rushed forward, their lips colliding in a sloppy, ungraceful kiss, their hands pressing against cheeks in desperation. pulling one another closer in an attempt to get as close to the other as possible. Papers flew from the table as Kurt slid himself over it, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and holding him as close as he could get him, pressing their chests together and wrapping his legs around the other man's waist.

"Bringing back the bowties, I see," Kurt mumbled against his lips, his fingers toying with the bright yellow tie that adorned his neck.

"You smarmy little _bitch_," Blaine murmured in response, his fingers tugging at the base of Kurt's shirt, exposing the small of his back. "_God_, I've missed this."

Kurt paused, pulling his lips away, panting softly, a small smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "Let's not do this... not _here_, at least, oh god," he murmured, running his finger along the front of Blaine's chest. "You should see what goes on in these classrooms without us.. _interacting_."

Blaine laughed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and kissing his neck softly. "My place, then?" he suggested, groping the thinner man's behind gently. Kurt jumped a bit at the contact, wrapping his fist around the other man's shirt, pulling him close and nipping his neck teasingly.

"If 'your place' isn't as crappy a hotel as last time, I'm in," he replied, running his fingertips over Blaine's cheek. He hopped off of the desk, wincing at the papers on the floor. "Make yourself useful and clean those up, will you?" he asked as he packed away his laptop. "The students talk enough crap as it is. I can do without any more of it."

Blaine chuckled softly, bending down to gather up the fallen papers, stacking them together neatly on the desk. "That good for you, babe?" he teased, nipping the other man's slightly exposed shoulder softly. Kurt huffed and waved him away, slinging hs bag over his shoulder and turning to face him.

"_Babe?_" he demanded, an eyebrow raised. "I wasn't aware that we were exclusive."

Blaine tilted his head, his eyes flicking over Kurt's body, his gaze holding only the slightest hint of... sadness. "I was gonna ask you last time," he replied, folding his arms over his chest. "But I woke up alone."

Kurt froze for a moment, guilt twisting in his gut before he quickly pushed the feeling away. "Well, usually flings like that want me gone by morning," he muttered, pushing himself off of the table and walking past Blaine, grabbing his tie as he went and pulling him along. "Let's just go. I'm horrifyingly turned on right now and I want to be in a private place before it become's too... noticeable."

Blaine sighed and smiled at him fondly, letting himself be led out of the door and down the hallway by the taller man. "is that a yes to us being a thing?"

Kurt chuckled softly. "Ask me again when you're sober."

* * *

><p>Blaine laid his head on Kurt's bare chest, his curls spilling out onto the other man's pale skin. He ran his fingers over his belly, moving them in tiny circles, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.<p>

"You're beautiful," he mumbled, leaving a trail of kises along Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes, running his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"I know," he replied softly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Only on the outside, though. I can be a real bitch sometimes.."

"You can," Blaine replied, sitting up on his elbows and meeting Kurt's gaze fondly. "I remember when you were really sweet, back in high school."

Kurt huffed, giving Blaine's curls a soft tug. "I'm not that boy anymore, Blaine, we both know that."

"I know," the shorter male replied, kissing along his chest softly. "But he's still in there somewhere. I just know it."

"Yeah, just like sober Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied sarcastically, frowning. "I'm far from sweet, Blaine. I'm just not cut out for an actual relationship."

Blaine frowned, looking hurt. "I only drink because I miss you," he mumbled. "We can become those people again, Kurt, I just know it. We just have to give each other a chance."

Kurt sighed, leaning his head back on the pillows piled up behind him, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't think I deserve your chances, Blaine..."

"I don't care," he replied, snuggling close to him, resting his head on his belly and letting his eyes flutter shut. "They're all for you. They always have been."

Kurt sighed softly, looking over at Blaine, falling victim - as usual - to those wide, pleading eyes. "I don't know, Blaine..."

"Come on, just go out with me," Blaine replied, reaching up to cup Kurt's face gently. "Let me take you out to dinner. Just one night, and if I can't flatter the shit out of you by then, we can continue as nothing more than fuck-buddies, okay?"

Kurt stared at him, his fingers laced in Blaine's softer-than-silk curls, his blank gaze failing to waver from the smaller man's puppy-dog eyes. He let out a sigh, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Fine," he replied. "One night." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "I must warn you, though, I'm incredibly hard to please."

"I'm aware of it," Blaine replied, his grin almost comical. "And I'm more than willing to take that chance." He laid on top of his lover, resting his head in the curve of his neck with a small smile. Kurt reached over and switched off the lamp, pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly.

"Goodnight, Kurt," the younger man mumbled, his cheek pressed against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled under the cover of darkness, tilting his head to kiss the top of Blaine's.

"Goodnight," he murmured in response, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off.

And, much to Blaine' relief, he was still there in the morning.


End file.
